


you wanna be friends forever (i can think of something better)

by singingseok



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Sleepovers, Song fic, all my italics were removed when i posted im sorry, jihyo blushes a lot, lots of banter, the other girls aren’t mentioned by name I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingseok/pseuds/singingseok
Summary: park jihyo falls for minatozaki sana in the fall of tenth grade, and can’t seem to find her way back up.





	you wanna be friends forever (i can think of something better)

**Author's Note:**

> basically I listened to sleepover on repeat and then wanted to write. it’s my first fic so pls be nice to me im sensitive. (i apologize if the time jumps are confusing!)
> 
> https://youtu.be/SbTFt0FafxQ
> 
> enjoy!

“do you think we’ll be friends forever?”  
hands rested side by side, a space about three centimetres separating them, but their inhibitions made them feel farther apart than ever. “because I hope so.”

“I hope so too.” 

♡

park jihyo first met minatozaki sana in the fall of tenth grade. 

the gym had then been separated into clusters of students, each one encircling a teacher holding a paper sign with their homeroom number written in permanent marker. after jihyo had searched the gymnasium for the teacher who she would inevitably be stuck with for the next three years, she hurried through the crowd of students, many of them seeming like giants to her.

“welcome, I’m mrs. min,” began the smiley woman who jihyo now knew as her homeroom teacher. “i’ll quickly do the roll call, and then i’ll explain our activity!” since their cluster couldn’t have been made up by more than 15 students, roll call seemed like it hadn’t even happened. “in order for you all to have a better look at the school, and hopefully converse with each other, you’ll be in small groups,” as mrs. min explained, she handed a paper to a few students. “when I put you in these groups, introduce yourselves to each other! this way you all can have a few familiar faces at this giant school!” mrs. min had clearly been through this whole spiel many times, her smile slightly faltering as if knowing the students weren’t going to follow her words.

jihyo’s group was comprised of a tall and lanky boy named taesoo, a girl with dark bangs who had muttered her name too quietly to be heard, and minatozaki sana. 

“hello!” the currently nameless blonde smiled. “my name’s minatozaki sana.” she fidgeted with the paper in her hands before flipping it to show the text to the others. a scavenger hunt. “it seems like we only have forty minutes to complete it.” she bit her lip in concentration and flipped the page to face herself again. “we sh-“

the sound of mrs. min’s voice instructing the students to begin their hunt interrupted sana’s. 

“let’s begin then, shall we?” 

♡

park jihyo fell for minatozaki sana in the fall of tenth grade.

five minutes in, they had been the only remains of their group, the other two finding their old friends as soon as leaving the gymnasium. they walked side by side, sana filling the air with stories of her junior high school back in japan. 

“it was nothing like this,” her eyes taking in everything around her. “of course this is a high school so it’s obviously going to be different but, uh, I don’t know.” jihyo noticed how sana went to tuck her hair behind her ear every so often, even if it was already there.

they continued to walk mindlessly, sana forgetting the task at hand, and jihyo not wanting to remind her of it. when they reached the end of a hallway sana stood in place, and turned to look at the other.

“uh, so, I don’t really have any friends here, as you could tell from the stories,” she fiddled with her sleeves. “so, I was just wondering if I could sit with you and your friends at lunch?”

jihyo thought it through. of course she could admit that she only had one friend at this school, and seem like a definitely cool person. you’ve rarely said a word the whole time you two have been grouped together, clearly she wouldn’t be surprised by your lack of friends.

“i’d like that.”

the smile that she received in response was enough to know that she made the right decision. it was also enough for her to know that she was in trouble, even if she didn’t realize why yet.

♡

jihyo knew she was in trouble. in fact, she knew why too. 

her room and her mind were just as messy as the other, and she had ten minutes to tidy both. clothes were strewn across the floor, and the desk was covered in ancient textbooks and papers while her mind was only filled with sana. 

she didn’t know what she was thinking when she invited the other girl over to study. of course, they’d been friends for over two years and friends do invite each other over, but the fact that she invited her over to sleep over haunted her. overnight. in the same bed. beside sana. jihyo knew that she could always offer to take the floor, though sana would be quick to pout and tell her to sleep in her own bed, and jihyo knew she wouldn’t be able to refuse her.

she could remember the first sleepover they’d had together in tenth grade. four of them sprawled out on the makeshift bed made out of piles of blankets and pillows on sana’s floor. jihyo could remember the nerves she felt, the gurgling stomach and shaking hands, before meeting sana’s friend, mina, who was visiting from japan. nayeon had laughed at her trembling frame, and asked why she was so nervous, since in all my years of knowing you, i’ve never seen you so nervous. jihyo brushed her off with a shrug and a i dunno. she knew damn well why she was so nervous, but she tried to wipe that from her mind for the night.

the night consisted of a very boring game of never have I ever, since they were all inexperienced 15 year olds (however sana and nayeon had each admitted having kissed a boy, only without tongue) who had no access to alcohol, a not-so-scary scary movie, and a lot of whining on Mina’s part of, what do people even do at sleepovers? and when jihyo joined her whining, she knew mina liked her. 

“my dear park jihyo, we’re going to be great friends,” she had declared. “you better tell me all about the embarrassing things that sana gets herself into.”

she laughed out a sure, and when nayeon followed that with complaints about being tired, the other three all agreed that it was time to sleep. 

jihyo however, could not sleep. she was inches away from sana’s sleeping form, her hair falling into her face and jihyo wanted nothing more than to tuck it behind her ear, and maybe kiss her forehead.

So, based on that experience, and the fact that those wants haven’t gone away, this sleepover was a very bad idea. she could cancel, right? she could always make up an excuse, but she did really want to see sana despite her nerves. so she did what she did best: ignore her feelings. she blasted music through her Bluetooth speaker, and threw all the clothing decorating the floor into the laundry basket. she hummed along to the song, losing herself in the music, nearly missing the sound of the doorbell ringing. 

“you better have tons of snacks, park,” sana huffed. “my back hurts from all these books in my bag.”

“such a big baby like always,” jihyo snorted. 

“does a baby study calculus II, and cry until three am? didn’t think so.” 

“the crying until three am sounds pretty on brand for a baby.”

“shut up hyo, don’t ruin my comebacks.” 

jihyos cheeks were painted red. sana had taken to calling her ‘hyo’ instead of her full name a few months after they became friends, and jihyo loved hated it.

“just go up to my room,” she sighed. “I’ll bring some snacks up.”

♡

“what do you think you’re gonna do after high school?” sana stuffed a dumpling in her mouth. “i mean, i’ve been thinking about what I want to do but- i don’t know.”

the restaurant was dimly lit, the two girls as the only customers at such a late hour. snowflakes stuck onto the windows, looking like fallen stars from the dark sky. sana’s eyes didn’t move away from the view.

“if we lived in an ideal world, i’d want to become an animator. maybe for children’s movies, or maybe an illustrator for graphic novels,” jihyo pursed her lips. “but i’ll most likely become an accountant in reality.”

“why an accountant?”

“it’ll make my dad happy I followed in his footsteps, and besides, I like math so...” she trailed off. “why are you wondering about this anyway? we don’t graduate for another two years.”

“that’s exactly it though,” sana looked jihyo in the eyes, and the brunette felt the atmosphere shift. “it’s only two years away, and that’s all the time I have to decide on the rest of my life.”

“well,” jihyo leaned back. “if you’re not sure about your ‘dream’ career, what are you sure about?” 

“I want a dog,” she smiled. “I’ve always wanted one since I don’t have any siblings, and I never had any pets as a kid. i don’t know if I want children, but i want to get married someday, and hopefully stay here in Korea. i love it here, even if it’s only been a few months, I don’t think I’ll move back to japan.”

jihyo listened to sana’s every word attentively, and watched as the smile on her face would grow as she talked about her dream future. jihyo hoped that she was part of it.

♡

when jihyo hurried back to her room, she returned to sana singing quietly along to the current song blasting. the blonde was sitting against jihyo’s bedframe, looking through her backpack of textbooks.

“sana,” the blonde turned at being addressed, and jihyo handed her the bowl of red chips.

“you know,” sana popped a Cheeto in her mouth. “we could watch a movie instead of studying. we got the popcorn, and the cheetos, and we wouldn’t bore ourselves to death.”

“or,” jihyo sat herself against the bedframe. “we could study so we pass our finals.”

“why do I need to pass math in order to become a dance teacher,” she whined. “i don’t need to graph quadratic functions when teaching ten year olds contemporary dance.”

“eat your cheetos, minatozaki,” 

“I will, thank you very much, park.”

the two sat in silence after that, except for the slight drag of pencils across papers, with textbooks sprawled across the floor and their laps. at times, their legs would brush before the blonde would quickly shuffle over and offer a sorry. jihyo wanted to pull her back and lean her head on the taller girl’s shoulder, be side to side.

“hyo,” sana looked over. “do you remember our first high school exam week?”

“of course i do, i’d never been so stressed in my life.” 

“do you remember when,” she paused. “when we went to that restaurant after our last exam, and I told you about what I wanted with my life after high school?”

“uh, vaguely.”

(jihyo remembered that day a lot more than vaguely.)

“you, ah, you never told me what you wanted.”

the brunette was visibly caught off guard, lips pursed, eyebrows raised.

“well,” she paused. “i want to go to university, maybe study abroad for a semester. after university though? adopt a pet, a dog or cat most likely, and, uh, raise it with whoever i fall in love with I guess,” sana nodded along. jihyo took a shaky breath. “and I want you in my future too.” sana smiled at that. 

“im glad.”

the two girls returned to silence, though it was full of tension this time. the bowl which was full of Cheeto’s at one point, was now coated in a thin layer of red dust, and the lined papers were now covered in long equations and graphs.

“should we take a break from studying for a bit?”

♡

the streets were splattered with puddles from the freshly melted snow, and nayeon decided as soon as spring showed any signs of arriving, it was time for ice cream.

“i feel like i really deserve this ice cream.”

“really?” jihyo watched as she ate another spoonful. “why would that be?”

“i didn’t think high school exams would be this tiring! it’s even worse that you decided this year that you weren’t going to help me study.”

“what do you mean?” jihyo shoved her friend, which earned a ‘hey! watch the ice cream!’ from her. “I helped you plenty! I even rewrote your notecards for you!”

“yeah,” she sighed overdramatically. “but not as much as last year.” she muttered under her breath something about a ‘her’ and third wheeling. 

“last year, I practically wrote the exams for you.”

“jihyo.” nayeon deadpanned.

“nayeon.” she mocked

nayeon came to a stop and turned to face the other. jihyo raised an eyebrow.

“tell me the truth,” nayeon looked her in the eye. “do you like sana?”

jihyo was dumbfounded. what was she supposed to say to that?

“what do you mean? we’re friends! of course I like her.” dumbass, you know that’s not what she meant.

nayeon narrowed her eyes in disbelief. 

“I know you know what I meant by that jihyo,” she sighed. “i just, I had a feeling, you know, after that sleepover at sana’s.”

“that was weeks ago.”

“well, yeah.”

“why didn’t you bring it up sooner?” jihyo knew she was stalling, if anything she was trying her hardest to stall. she didn’t want to admit her feelings toward sana out loud quite yet.

“I don’t know, I just didn’t want you to shut down I guess.” she shrugged. ”I’m not sure if you know this, but you don’t share personal things easily.”

(that earned her a shove from jihyo, while the shove earned jihyo a ‘bitch!’)

“okay, okay,” she scratched her head. “I may like sana a little bit, but I swear to god if you mention this to anyone-“

“don’t worry, young one, I will keep all of thy secrets,” she laughed. “I didn’t expect you to actually tell me.”

“shut up,” she elbowed her friend. “what’s with ‘thy voice’?”

“why, didn’t thee hear? thou hast earned thouself a role in the school’s production of Macbeth.”

“I don’t think you used any of those words correctly.”

“bitch!”

♡

the girls sat side by side on the worn picnic table. the stars sparkled in the sky, déjà-vu washing over both of them. hands again, about three centimetres away from each other’s. jihyo wondered what would happen if she was to intertwine their fingers.

“remember coming here after nayeon’s 16th?” sana was staring up at the stars and jihyo wondered if she’d heard her words.

“yeah, i do,” sana smiled. “it definitely wasn’t her smartest idea to eat all that cup ramen.”

nayeon’s 16th birthday party consisted of the three of them, the quiet girl from their first day (who jihyo now knew was named momo, was on nayeon and sana’s dance troupe, and was not as quiet as she seemed), a few others from nayeon’s dance troupe, and a shit ton of spicy ramen noodles.

“she said it was ‘building stamina’, whatever that means. I guess she doesn’t regret it.”

the two laughed at the memory, jihyo’s head falling onto sana’s shoulder. as she was willing herself to move away, sana leaned her head onto jihyo’s. 

(which definitely didn’t cause jihyo’s cheeks to go warm)

they felt content with the moment, savouring the silence between them. jihyo felt her eyes drift shut as she listened to the trees hum in the wind. jihyo could feel the movement of sana’s arm, coming to rest on the table, about three centimetres away from her side. jihyo was on cloud nine, almost forgetting where their current relationship stood. she felt herself slipping into sleep.

“hey hyo,” sana chuckled. “do you think we’ll be friends forever?”

when not receiving a response, she looked over at the sleeping figure on her shoulder, hair falling over her face. sana reached over as gently as she could and tucked the strand behind her ear, trying not to wake the girl. she tightened her arm around the brunette, humming the song from earlier she’d gotten stuck in her head. 

“because I hope so.”

♡

the breeze was cool on her skin, the grass was warm under her legs, and sana had never been more confused.

summer break had just begun, and if sana hadn’t realized that, nayeon’s loud yell of “goodbye hell, welcome paradise!” was enough to remind her. the three of them decided to meet up at a secluded park after classes, to have some some summer time together before sana left to visit family in japan for a few weeks.

nayeon was off buying foods from various street vendors for them all to share, while jihyo and sana were sitting on a patch of grass. jihyo drew all across sana’s arm, random doodles, flowers, people, and sometimes the dogs that ventured past them. the ink of the pen was cold as ice, meanwhile the touch of jihyo’s hand holding her arm still was as warm as the sun. she wondered what it would feel like to hold her friend’s hand in her own.

sana was broken away from her thoughts (thank god) by nayeon stumbling back with a handful of rice cake sticks and a white bag of other snacks she’d found.

“so, we survived our first year of high school,” jihyo announced before she bit into a rice cake. “honestly, it wasn’t too bad.”

“maybe because we’re amazing company,” nayeon shrugged.

“i’d normally make a petty comeback but I agree with you,” she took another bite. “for once.”

“bitch!” nayeon looked scandalized.

the two bickered back and forth, but all that sana could pay attention to was the increasing heat of her face. calm down, there’s no reason for you to be blushing, she just said that she likes having you around, it’s no big deal. friends enjoy each other’s company.

yeah, so sana was confused. 

“sana,” she was pulled out of her mind when nayeon pinched her arm.

“what was that for?”

“you weren’t listening to me,” she shrugged. “but now that you are, you better bring me back japanese candy.”

“hm,” she teased. “you just pinched me, why would I do that?”

“sana! how could you! I thought we were closer than this.” she sighed overdramatically.

“don’t mind her,” jihyo elbowed the fake sobbing girl. “what about me? you’ll bring me stuff right?” she was pouting, framing her face with her hands under her chin. 

“hm,” sana’s mind went blank sana hummed. 

“well, nayeon,” jihyo pretended to wipe a tear. “it seems that we’re all each other has, since we’ve been unfriended.”

“you guys are so dramatic,” sana shook her head. “of course i’ll bring you guys stuff.”

“you should bring Mina back with you, at least she’s nicer.” nayeon pouted

“you pinched me first!”

“boo-hoo bitch!”

the girls continued to tease each other, jihyo laughing at their dramatic reactions. sana was almost thankful for being deterred from her thoughts, but every time jihyo laughed, she was pulled right back.

♡

sana was broken out of her thoughts by the vibration of her phone in her pocket. mina’s name appeared on the screen, and sana already knew what she was about to read. 

did u tell her yet  
sana istg  
wait omg i might be ruining the moment  
text me back later

she slipped her phone back in her pocket, chuckling at how well she could predict her friend. her eyes returned to the girl asleep on her shoulder, wondering if she should wake her. turns out, she didn’t have to decide.

soon enough, the brunettes eyes blink open, and sana tries to draw no attention to herself pulling her arm away from jihyo’s hip. 

“how long was I asleep for?” she yawned.

“im not sure,” sana looked back up at the stars, hoping she hadn’t been caught staring at the brunette. “i haven’t checked the time.”

“pass me your phone,” jihyo made grabby hands. she looked at the screen for a second, held the phone up, then offered it back to sana. “here.”

“did you just take a photo of me?”

“you looked pretty,” she shrugged.

“I get to take one of you then.”

jihyo’s cheeks were tinted red, a hint of a smile on her face. 

♡

jihyo didn’t understand why she came here. the lights in the gymnasium were giving her a headache, and all the moving bodies made the room feel like a sauna. she stood off to the side, a paper cup with a sugary punch in one hand, and her phone in the other. now, jihyo does like school dances, just this one in particular, she believed she should’ve skipped. 

“you can’t skip our first high school dance! make some memories once in a while!” nayeon had lectured her.

she’s usually very social, in fact, she loves to meet new people. but as the overplayed slow song rang through the gym, she didn’t want to do anything but pity herself. her two closest friends had left her stranded, and her two new friends from art class believed that making the decorations was enough participation in dances. she could see nayeon in the middle of the crowd, arms around the neck of a brunette girl from her dance troupe, smiles decorating both of their faces. nayeon had explained that this was her ‘being the best wing-woman ever’. 

“at the slow song, I’ll say that tzuyu invited me to dance with her, and then you can have some time with sana. i’d say invite her to dance with you, but I know you won’t.”

jihyo knew nayeon had ulterior motives based on her wide smile, but she didn’t mention that. however, this plan didn’t work out, seeming that sana was not at jihyo’s side. instead, she was also a part of the moving crowd, having been asked to dance by a tall boy from her troupe, and sana being the nice person she was, couldn’t say no. she’d frowned and apologized multiple times to the brunette for leaving her alone, but jihyo just waved her off and shook her head.

the blonde’s arms were currently around the neck of the boy, while his arms were around her waist. (there was at least a foot between the pair, but jihyo didn’t realize this). the lone girl saw the two’s lips moving, clearly in the middle of a conversation, but all jihyo could think about was what it would be like if she was in the boy’s place. arms wrapped around the blonde, gazes locked together, and their smiles ever so wide. foreheads leaning against each other, eyes falling shut, enjoying the comfort of the other. 

though, since that was not happening, and jihyo was currently standing alone, she regretted coming. she downed the rest of her punch in one motion, and threw the cup in the waste bin. maybe next year she’d take nayeon’s advice; ask sana to dance, and make some memories.

(spoiler alert: she didn’t.)

♡

park jihyo almost kissed minatozaki sana on christmas eve in eleventh grade.

they were sitting across from each other in a fairly busy coffee shop, each sipping on a hot chocolate.

“what are you going to do tomorrow?” sana asked after a while of silence.

“probably watch some foreign Christmas movies,” she took another sip. “you know i’m not dating anyone, so i don’t really have any plans.”

their eyes shifted to sana’s phone, buzzing on the table.

“ignore that, it’s just mina, uh, whining about something,” she cleared her throat. “i think i’ll be doing the same as you tomorrow.

jihyo knew that sana wasn’t dating anyone, she hadn’t been out with anyone since tenth grade. sunwoo had asked her out at the dance, and jihyo could remember sana telling her about all their dates. long story short, sana said she only saw him as a friend, and that relationship ended after only three dates.

jihyo herself hadn’t ever dated someone, not even one of those two week seventh grade let’s-hold-hands-under-the-table-and-never-talk-to-each-other relationships. though, throughout her seventeen years, she’d had countless crushes, none of which she’d acted on of course, and her ever growing crush on sana would not be any different (she was also very sure that her blonde friend was only into boys).

the blonde girl was humming along to the melody murmuring in the shop, currently tapping on her phone, most likely texting back mina. jihyo’s gaze however, was caught on sana’s lips. they were slightly pursed, a drop of hot chocolate rested on the bottom one, and jihyo had never wanted anything more than to kiss it off.

“hyo?” sana waved.

“oh, sorry, I was,” she blinked. “spacing out. you have hot chocolate, uh, on your lip by the way.”

sana used her thumb to wipe the opposite side of her lip, completely missing the drink.

“here,” jihyo leaned over before she could rethink her choice. she grabbed sana’s chin and wiped the correct side of her lips with her thumb. “uh, it’s gone now.”

there was no longer any remainder of the drink on sana’s lips, but jihyo’s hand was still resting under her chin. 

it would be so easy to kiss her right now.

“oh, sorry,” jihyo took her hand away.

this crush was not going to be any different from her others.

♡

“why did you let me fall asleep out there?” jihyo whined. “my neck hurts.”

“well, sorry for letting you sleep,” sana teased and flicked the others cheek. 

the pair was back to studying, this time spread out over jihyo’s bed, both laying side by side on their stomachs. music quietly echoed in the room while the two quizzed each other with their note cards. while jihyo excelled in math, hanja was her weakness (though sana seemed to recognize the characters with ease).

when the time read 2:37 am, two coffee mugs sat empty on the desk. sana was stretched out over the floor as jihyo was sat cross legged on her bed, staring at her phone.

“my eyes hurt, I can’t read any more tonight,” sana rubbed at her eyes. “im going to take my contacts out.” 

she shuffled through her bag, finding the tiny plastic container and the fabric case holding her glasses. 

“did you bring clothes to sleep in? you can borrow some of mine if you didn’t,” jihyo offered.

sana paused her shuffling for a moment.

“I don’t think I did,” she went back to searching. 

“shorts are in the top drawer, and shirts are in the one below it,” jihyo nodded. “throw me some when you grab them.”

sana tossed her bag onto the swivel chair, the seat spinning around from the force (and if jihyo saw a pink shirt peeking out, she didn’t mention it).

less than ten minutes later, the girls were clad in pyjamas, and glasses were perched on sana’s nose. she returned to jihyo laying under the covers, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, once again staring at her phone. she looked up when the door creaked open, then returned her gaze to her phone after a few seconds.

“you’re not gonna try to sleep on the floor tonight?” sana asked.

“I just wanted to be in my own bed, thank you very much, minatozaki.”

“sassy today, aren’t you,” she chuckled and joined the other girl under the blankets.

jihyo tossed her phone onto the floor after clicking the power button. she knew she would forget to charge it later, but was too comfortable to care. the bluetooth speaker was still gently playing, and sana wondered how it hadn’t ran out of battery yet. 

the pair’s feet would bump into each other under the sheets, but they silently agreed to not bring it up. the quiet between them was comfortable, their proximity making their hearts race. neither wanted to start a conversation, instead wanting to stay how they were, maybe inch a little closer. the distance between their faces couldn’t have been more than a foot, their gazes however, were anywhere but on the face in front of them. though at one point, their gazes locked, eyes stuck on the other’s.

“hyo,” sana whispered. in response, jihyo only blinked. she broke their little staring competition, staring instead at the blonde’s lips as she talked. “do you think we should sleep soon? if we’re going to s-“

“can I kiss you?” jihyo decided that this was not going to be like her other crushes—even though she was currently scared out of her wits—and she had a little hope that maybe, just possibly, sana would allow that.

when she heard no answer, she held her breath, preparing for whatever was about to come. what jihyo didn’t expect was in the form of her eyes widening, her heart rate increasing, and coffee flavoured lips on her own. her eyes fluttered shut, and her hand found the other girl’s cheek. sana’s hand came to rest under the fabric of the brunette’s shirt, on her back, and pulling her closer. 

“wait,” jihyo broke their lips apart and sana blinked. jihyo brought her hand from the girl’s cheek, up to her glasses. she folded them gently, and placed them on one of the textbooks cluttering the floor. her hand returned to its spot on sana’s cheek, and smiles grew on both of their faces.

“so,” sana trailed off.

“so,” jihyo followed, and they both broke into giggles.

a gentle guitar ballad serenaded them through the speaker, but they believed that the laughter of the girl laying opposite of them was the prettiest music they’d heard. 

“sana,” jihyo breathed out. “you technically didn’t answer my question.”

“I thought my answer was clear enough.”

“I’m not sure it was,” jihyo stared through her eyelashes.

“kiss me,” she smiled. “does that answer your question?”

lips meet once again, both girls smiling into the kiss. their arms were lazily draped across the others body and legs tangled together. they lost track of time until the annoying beep of the Bluetooth speaker losing power broke them apart, their noses bumping into each other.

“I was waiting for that to happen.” sana held the bridge of her nose.”

“okay, squidward.”

“hey! personally, i believe im more of a gary.”

“you talk too much to be gary.”

“you love my talking.”

“i wasn’t complaining.”

the two girls were on top of the world, with smiles brighter than the sun, and their fingers intertwined. their banter shifted into gentle confessions and blushing faces, and when their position shifted from intertwined fingers to intertwined arms and legs, they were both fast asleep. 

(by the end of the night, jihyo knew that sana could also think of something better than being friends forever.)

♡

“for your information,” jihyo added. “that answered my question very well.”

“aw, you’re being cheesy today too.”

“shut up, minatozaki.”


End file.
